Expansion ideas
For possible future races for these expansions see Future race ideas : NOTE: This page is 100% speculation, unless otherwise noted. It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions as a group of extensions to the world of Azeroth which were mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006 Nethaera stated on the forums when asked whether there would be another expansion after The Burning Crusade: "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibily visit. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas World of Warcraft: The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea, The Maelstrom, Pandaria, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim ,Plunder Isle, Gilneas, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also an Old God, or the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter, Mur'gul. Some of the other forces in the great sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murloc, Makrura, Pandaren, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre. * Possible new classes: Sailor, Pirate , Buccaneer, Tinker, Potion Doc, Primal * Related professions: Brewmaster, Tinker * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a penguin) World of Warcraft: The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare (an Old God) * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, Earthen, Furbolg, Treant, Dryad * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. World of Warcraft: Wars with the Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (three remain). * Related intelligent/playable races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental, Gnoll, Dark Iron Dwarf, Qiraji, Harpy. This expansion was called "Rise of the Old Gods", but this name doesn't make sense according to the lore; if the Old Gods rise, the world would be torn apart. So "Wars with the Old Gods" seems more appropriate. Manuelwow's idea of Wars with the Old Gods. World of Warcraft: The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: Elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Elementals, Dark Iron Dwarf World of Warcraft: Lost Civilizations * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Harpies. World of Warcraft: War of the Ancients * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) , Ancients, Demigods. * Related intelligent/playable races: Satyr, Earthen, Furbolgs, Harpies. World of Warcraft: To Argus * Related areas: Argus, the Eredar homeworld. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Worgen, Unknown Others * Related playable races: Broken, Felguard, Worgen * Related opposing races: Felguard, Infernal, Eredar, Broken, Worgen * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden * Possible extra stuff: guild spaceships, exodar-looking World of Warcraft: Moons of Draenor *Realated areas:Moons of Draenor,there have been rumors of the draenei ship Oshu'gun will be use as a stop area for spaceship going to the different areas of the cosmos including the moons of draenor *Related opposing forces burning legion,New Alien racestheres a chance that the Zergs and Protos may make an appearance in such expansions *Related playable races:New Alien race World of Warcraft: On the way to Twisting Nether * Related areas: other parts of former Draenor, because it´s said, that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it´s probable, that Outland is not the only inhabited part. * Related opposing forces:Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new, yet unknown faction * Related playable races: Broken, Arakkoa, Ethereal World of Warcraft: The Black Dragonflight * Related areas: Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, Badlands, Dustwallow Marsh, Blade's Edge Mountains * Related opposing forces: Black Dragonflight * Related playable races: Dragon (Both Factions), Pandaren (Alliance), Half-ogres (Mok'Nathal) (Horde) * Related opposing races: Dragon * Related enemy bossess: Deathwing * Related features: Dragon Mounts, Playable Race Dragon: Racial Ability: Shapeshifting/Fire Breath/Flight, Playable Race Pandaren: Another druid race, Playable Race Mok'Nathal: Another druid race World of Warcraft: Into Darkness * Related areas: Moonshade Hills, Thundersong Valley * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion forces under Mephistroth, naga * Related intelligent/playable races: Shadeclaw trolls, furbolgs * Possible new classes: Shadow Knight, Elementist World of Warcraft: The Traders League * Related areas: Kezan, Tel'Abim, The Undermine * Related playable races: Goblin, Ethereal, ? * Related new faction: The Traders League (neutral to both factions Horde and Alliance, the Goblins only want to make money) * Related Proffesions: Trading * Related Extra's: Goblins can take up to 5 proffesions but in return their base stats are low, the Goblins are neutral to all humanoids and have the Passive Skill: Sneaky Trader giving them a 10% discount on all items sold in shops World of Warcraft Call of the Final Hour *Synopis: The Infinate Dragonflight begins a complete assault on all timelines, in an attempt to finally overwhelm the Bronze Dragonflight. The Bronze Dragonflight, unable to counteract such an attack, enlists the aid of the denizens of Azeroth to fight them back. *Related Areas: an extension on the Caverns of Time would function as a lobby to different timelines which would function as zones. The zones would be things such as - Old Hyjal, Plains of Farahlon (Netherstorm before destruction), Old Shadowmoon (Temple of Karabor would function as a neutral city, similar in function to Shattrath) Old Eastern Plaguelands before the Plague struck, and Ancient Azeroth (a small part of Azeroth far before even the Night Elves existed and Elementals roamed the world freely, the Infinate Dragonflight delayed the Titan's arrival to let the elementals spread havoc. This zone will have Bronze Dragonflight outposts, rather than past outposts.) (NOTE: All these zones are travelled to during peaceful times. Things such as Old Hyjal should not be mixed up with the current raid instance Battle for Mount Hyjal. In addition, in zones you would have a "disguise" placed upon you by the Bronze Dragonflight while in this zones, identical in effect to the Old Hillsbrad disguise.) *Related Opposing Forces: Infinate Dragonflight, Elementals. *Related intelligent/playable races: Bronze Dragons, Ethereals (alliance), Naga (Horde). *Related Hero Classes: Chronomancer, Blademaster. *Related Professions: Beastiology (Temporary combat pets, different mounts, various items. Similar in engineering in that most Beastiology-made items will have a Beastiology requirement to use.) *Extras: More mounts and pets. Assaults launched on Azeroth by the Infinate Dragonflight in the form of World Events. *Related Dungeons - various Infinate Dragonflight strongholds, more CoT instances (Slaying of Medivh - fight through Karazhan with the team destined to kill Medivh. Infinate Dragonflight attempts to stop you.) and the Deathwing Coven - Deathwing's lair. (Similar to Gruul's lair in that it is relatively short - two draconic warmasters must be killed before engaging Deathwing.) World of Warcraft: The Eternal Invasion *Related areas: Kezan, Tel'Abim, The Undermine, Northrend, The Maelstrom, The Abyssal Maw, Deephome *Related faction: The Splinter - Various races that have joined together to declare peace through supremacy over their respective opposition. *Related playable races: Icepelt Furbolgs, Bloodaxe Trolls, Duskhammer Dwarves, Fentrin Centaurs, Wrathtalon Arakkoa (Similar "crash landing" story as Draenei). *Related classes: Necromancer (Corpses can be pets), Monk *Related professions: Fletcher - Mainly uses wood to make bows, wands and staves; Breeder - Allows player pets to be personalized (visually and statistically) and opens mount options. *Related enemies: Arthas and the Scourge, Neptulon and his creatures, Therazane and her creations, Queen Azshara and her naga *Related racial specials: Reputation is ruptured between the Gelkis and Magram centaurs and increased with Grizzlemaw and Timbermaw Hold. World of Warcraft: The Fourth War *Synopsis: The time has come for the Alliance & Horde to declare war upon themselves. But there are other forces who are merging behind the back of both factions. *Related areas: Argus, K’aresh, Dark Below, Emerald Dream, Great Dark, Twisting Nether and Elemental Plane. *Related opposing forces: Burning Legion in a full extent, All the Forces of the Old Gods and Other Forces of *the Great Dark.. *Related intelligent/playable races: 2 Arakkoa, Broken draenei, Centaur, Cenarian, Drakonid, Dragonspawn, Ethereal, Faceless One, Furbolg, Gnolls, Goblin, Half-ogre, Harpy, Makrura, Magnataur, Mo'arg, Murloc, Naga, Nathrezim, Nerubian, Ogre, Pandaren, Quilboar, Satyr, Tuskarr and Worgen. *Related professions: Boat-Crafter, House-Builder etc. *Possible Extra-Stuff: Breed of pets World of Warcraft: Rescheduled for Visitation *Synopsis: The Titans revisit the worlds they created, in an attempt to "fix" the "anomalies" they have encountered. The anomalies , like Dwarves, are the humanoid races, and "fixing" means eliminating them. Therefore all races must unite in the ultimate war against their Creatores themselves. *Related areas: entire old Azeroth revisited and refurbished. In particular, around the Dwarven digs: Bael Modr, Uldum, Wetlands, Darkshore, etc. *Related opposing forces: Titan Pantheon *Related playable races: no new races of Warcraft Darkend Dreams *Synopsis: Malfurion has finally awoke from the Emerald dream, but this is not a celebratory moment. There is a new threat to the world of Azeroth. And it starts with the death of Malfurion Stormrage. But also in the world is the rise of the city of Nazjatar and the Peaceful Pandariens are rising to the drums. *Related areas: Emerald Dream, Elemental Plane and The Great Sea. *Related opposing forces: The Nightmare Dragonflight, Naga, Drakonid and The Nightmare. *Related intelligent/playable races: Naga (Horde), Pandaren (Alliance) *Related Hero Classes: One class per race. Dark Ranger - Forsaken, Blood Mage - Blood Elves, Shadow Hunter - Troll, Blademaster - Orc, Spirit Walker - Tauren. Archmage - Human, Demon Hunter - Night Elf, Tinker - Gnome, Beast-Master - Dwarf (There is reason behind that if you think about it), Holy Aspect - Dranei. *Related Professions: Fletching and Woodchopping. *Extras: More pets. Continuous attacks on major cities. *Related dungeons: New opening into the Emerald Dream with has become the Emerald Nightmare. Level cap to 90. Emerald Nightmare is 80+. New Caverns of time dungeon dating back to when Maiev was tracking Illidan. You must help Illidan escape. Ambush on boats. See also * Join the discussion here or here. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Game Terms Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade